oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Deadman Autumn Finals Full Info
The Autumn Finals will begin at approximately 3pm BST (10am EST) on Saturday 8th September! The Finals will run until Saturday 15th September, culminating in the Permadeath Stage beginning at 8pm BST. We'll be live from Saturday 8th September, on twitch.tv/oldschoolrs, make sure you tune in to see who will take home the $20,000 grand-prize! Now that the logistical information has been shared, it's fitting to inform you all of what the Autumn Finals has in store for you. The rest of this page will be split into displaying the core content mechanics, and then finally the way the Permadeath (the final hours of the Finals) will be played. The purpose of this section is to detail any major changes from the previous tournament, the Deadman Winter Finals. Some new changes for the Finals include: NPCs killed in the Wilderness have a chance to roll on a new global Wilderness loot table. The chance is relative to the combat level of the NPC, meaning the higher the combat level the greater the chance of hitting the global Wilderness loot table. If you're fortunate enough to hit this loot table you'll be rewarded with some of the most powerful weapons to be found in-game, known as the Ancient Warriors equipment. The Ancient Warriors equipment are tradeable and do not degrade. The following items will be included for the entire Autumn Finals: '' Vesta's longsword requires 78 Attack to equip and is one-handed. Vesta's spear requires 78 Attack to equip and is two-handed. Statius's warhammer requires 78 Attack to equip and is one-handed. Morrigan's throwing axes require 78 Ranged to equip and are one-handed. The amunition saving effect of Ava's devices do not work with the axes. Morrigan's javelins require 78 Ranged to equip and are one-handed. The amunition saving effect of Ava's devices do not work with the javelins. Zureil's staff requires 78 Magic to equip and is one-handed.'' Verac's flail is no longer a possible reward from the Barrows chest. The size of the Quarter Final and Semi Final arenas used in the 1v1 stage of the Permadeath stage has been increased to match that of the Final arena. The requirement for completion of Hand in the Sand to access The Magic Guild Store has been removed. Starter kits will now be cleaned up (alongside other food items) when in the 1v1 stage of the Permadeath stage. The requirement for having started Dragon Slayer to equip or use anything-Antifire has been removed. We've made the following drops four times more common: Abyssal whip, Leaf-bladed battleaxe, Dragon plateskirt, Dragon platelegs, Draconic visage, Skeletal visage, Wyvern visage, Imbued heart, all Malediction shards, all Odium shards, all Godsword blades, all unique Godsword hilts, Zamorak spear, Staff of the dead, Armadyl helmet, Armadyl chestplate, Armadyl chainskirt, Armadyl crossbow, Saradomin sword, Saradomin light, Bandos chestplate, Bandos tassets, and Bandos boots. We've also improved the droprate of all defenders. The drop rate of each defender, including the Dragon defender, is now 1 in 25. The Dorgeshuun crossbow and Bone bolts will be added to the Varrock Archery Store, Catherby Fletching Store and the Ranging guild’s bow and arrow store. The following quests will be automatically completed: Animal Magnetism, Death Plateau, Dragon Slayer, Heroes' Quest, The Lost Tribe, Monkey Madness, and the first stage of Recipe for Disaster. The following quests which are a requirement for these quests will also be completed: Cook's Assistant, Priest in Peril, Ernest the Chicken, Restless Ghost, Animal Magnetism, The Grand Tree, Tree Gnome Village, Monkey Madness, Dragon Slayer, Goblin Diplomacy, Rune Mysteries, Lost Tribe, Death Plateau, Shield of Arrav, Lost City, Merlin's Crystal, Druidic Ritual (and level 3 herblore), Heroes' Quest, Recipe for Disaster: Another Cook's Quest (Part 1 which unlocks the chest). It will not be possible to gain the XP you would normally receive for completing these quests. The global loot table, which yields: food, runes, potions, and herblore supplies, has been rebalanced. There will now be a higher chance of receiving food, meaning that there'll be a lower chance of receiving other supplies. Teleblock will now last for 150 seconds, or for 75 seconds whilst Protect from Magic is active. High level guards patrol major towns across the map keeping them safe. If they spot a player with a PK skull they will attack them. The map below is an approximation of the map changes within Deadman Mode. The areas highlighted in green on the map to left are the safe areas. The areas highlighted in red on the map to left are multi-way combat areas. *There is no cap on XP gain. *The XP rate when training all skills (combat & non-combat) in a guarded area is 10x. *The XP rate when training combat skills in an unguarded (dangerous) area is 15x. *The XP rate when training non-combat skills in an unguarded (dangerous) area is 10x. *There is a 50x rebuild rate on XP in stats previously lost on death. *The standard skull timer for attacking a player is 15 minutes. *If you're already skulled, and you attack another player, the timer will be extended by 2 minutes up to the regular 15 minute timer *There is a skull penalty for all players attacking a skulled player. The skull penalty will last for 5 minutes. If you previously had a skull with less than 5 minutes remaining it will revert to 5 minutes. If you previously had a skull with longer than 5 minutes remaining it will remain unchanged. *There is a 1 minute grace period for reasonable kills. This grace period will be a temporary status of immunity from the attacks of other players. A reasonable kill can be defined as killing a player within 30 combat levels of yourself. If killing a combat level higher than yourself you will always receive this grace period of immunity (e.g. a level 90 killing a level 126 will receive the grace period). If you die or attack another player within this minute then you will lose the remaining grace period. The grace period will be lost upon logging out. *Unskulled players protect all XP lost on death. *Skulled players who are killed by another player will lose XP dependent on the combat level of the player killing you. *You can insure your HP level by talking to Gelin, found in Lumbridge graveyard. You'll permanently be able to protect your HP at level 25, level 50, and level 75. *You can protect 5 skills in total: 2 combat skills and 3 non-combat skills. You can do this by opening the items lost on death interface from the equipment tab. *If you die to another player you will lose the 10 most valuable stacks of items from your bank, along with all items you have equipped or in your inventory. *For items lost on death, you will only lose 80% of an item's stack. This applies only to stacks of 5 or more. For example: if you had 4 Abyssal whips, you'd lose them all. If you had 5 Abyssal whips, you'd lose only 4 of them. *If you manage to kill a player in Deadman mode you will receive a key drop. This key will give you access to chests found within safe arenas that, when opened, will allow you to take the 10 most valuable stacks of items from the bank of the player you killed. *You are able to protect up to 10 of your items by talking to Financial Wizards found within banks in safe zones. When you give him 10 items they are securely stored within a Safe Deposit Box. When killed you will not lose these items. You can only place single items within the Safe Deposit Box, and not stacks of items (for example, 10 Rune arrows will count as 10 items). *NPCs killed in the Wilderness have a chance to roll on a new global Wilderness loot table. The chance is relative to the combat level of the NPC, the higher the combat level the greater the chance of reaching the global Wilderness loot table. *The items on the global Wilderness loot table are as follows: Morrigan's throwing axe, Morrigan's javelin, Zuriel's staff, Statius's warhammer, Vesta's longsword, and Vesta's spear. *The following drops are more common: Abyssal whip, Leaf-bladed battleaxe, Dragon plateskirt, Dragon platelegs, Dragon defender, Draconic visage, Imbued heart, all Malediction shards, all Odium shards, all Godsword blades, all unique Godsword hilts, Zamorak spear, Staff of the dead, Armadyl helmet, Armadyl chestplate, Armadyl chainskirt, Armadyl crossbow, Saradomin sword, Saradomin light, Bandos chestplate, Bandos tassets, and Bandos boots. *Every NPC in-game will have a chance at landing on an additional global Deadman loot table that contains highly sought-after supplies. The chance is determined by the combat level of the NPC. Bosses will have an increased chance of hitting this table and Superior Slayer Creatures will have a guaranteed chance. *In Barrows there is also a chance to obtain potions and potion ingredients. For potions, there is a 1/2 chance of gaining a stack of 3 (4)-dose potions when you roll on the Barrows armour table. You will receive either Saradomin brews, Super restores, Ranging potions, or Super combat potions. There is a small chance of obtaining potion ingredients on the normal Barrows table. Note, due to limitations of the Barrows interface it's possible that any items gained may instead appear in your inventory or on the floor. It is possible to receive the following: Crushed nests, Red spiders' eggs, Wine of Zamorak, Limpwurt roots, White berries, or Grimy torstol. *In addition to the normal loot offered by killing them, Callisto, Venenatis, Vet'ion and the Chaos Elemental also have a 1 in 3 chance of dropping a single 4-dose Saradomin brew. *In addition to the normal loot offered by killing them, Scorpia, Crazy Archaeologist and the Chaos Fanatic also have a 1 in 5 chance of dropping a single 4-dose Saradomin brew. *Dragons now drop double the amount of bones. *Tuna, Lobster, Swordfish, Shark, Karambwan, Dark crab, and Anglerfish fishing spots will yield 3x the amount of fish resources. *All random unnoted herb drops from NPCs are now doubled. *The Giant mole will now drop double the amount of Claws and Hides. *The Tome of Fire droprate has been increased by x10. *Burnt page drops will have double the number of pages. *The following quests will be automatically completed: Animal Magnetism, Death Plateau, Dragon Slayer, Heroes' Quest, The Lost Tribe, Monkey Madness, and the first stage of Recipe for Disaster. The following quests which are a requirement for these quests will also be completed: Cook's Assistant, Priest in Peril, Ernest the Chicken, Restless Ghost, Animal Magnetism, The Grand Tree, Tree Gnome Village, Monkey Madness, Dragon Slayer, Goblin Diplomacy, Rune Mysteries, Lost Tribe, Death Plateau, Shield of Arrav, Lost City, Merlin's Crystal, Druidic Ritual (and level 3 herblore), Heroes' Quest, Recipe for Disaster: Another Cook's Quest (Part 1 which unlocks the chest). It will not be possible to gain the XP you would normally receive for completing these quests. *Teleblock will now last for 150 seconds, or for 75 seconds with Protect from Magic active. *Players will have the ability to lock (and unlock) XP gain. This is toggled by talking to Nigel in Lumbridge. *All Zeah House favour is set to 100%. The Architectural Alliance miniquest is also completed, meaning favour is locked. *Every player will have the Bigger and Badder Slayer perk unlocked from the very start. *Pyramid tops, found atop the Agility Pyramid, will turn to cash upon death. *Starter packs will be available, each reclaimable once per day. They cannot be used in PvP. They are not tradeable, except where specified. *The Protect from Magic protection prayer does not halve the duration of the Bind, Snare, and Entangle spells. *Dying with, or dropping, a stack of Chinchompas will cause it to appear on the ground, visible to all players. *All rune and arrow shops restock at a much faster rate. Fletching & Crafting supply stores will also restock at a faster rate. Lower tier equipment will restock faster than higher tier equipment, for example: an air rune will restock faster than a death rune. *Changes remain in place to prevent door spamming. We received reports that specific areas were still troubled by issues of door spamming. *POH pools are unavailable for 3 minutes after combat. *A safety deposit box can be found in both banks within the Grand Tree. *Turael will not assign Kalphite tasks. *Pickpocketing in safe zones will yield no loot. *Raids, Zulrah, the Revenant Caves, the new Wilderness Prayer altar, and Lava dragons are inaccessible for the entire week of the Finals. *The following mini-games are disabled: Duel Arena, Castle Wars, Trouble Brewing, Fight Pits, Rat Pits, Pest Control, and Last man Standing. *The nature rune chest in East Ardougne is inaccessible. *Count Check will not be able to teleport players to the Stronghold of Security. *'Supply chests': The chests will appear each time the fog advances. We will announce the location of these chests with a message within your chatbox. We intend for these chests to encourage fights throughout the entire duration of the Permadeath stage, and also to offer a modest advantage for those courageous enough to attempt to loot them. Contained within each chest will be one of the following: Karil's top & Ahrim's top / Karil's skirt & Ahrim's skirt / Seers ring (i) & Archers ring (i) / Amulet of fury & Infernal cape / a charged Dragonfire shield / Verac's skirt & Abyssal whip. The PK Skulls on the map denote the location of the final areas (specified in text below this image), and the Supply chest icons denote the location of... you guessed it, the Supply chests. *'Final areas': We will evenly split players between the two final areas: the area north of Falador, and the Demonic Ruins in the Wilderness. Players will be assigned a final area location randomly once the Permadeath stage begins, with the fog being specific to each player. The last surviving 64 players in each final area (128 players in total) will be transported to the final arenas, which are detailed below. The aim of this is to split up large groups of players and to promote a more varied viewing experience with two groups of players having to adapt to different tactics depending on their designated final area. *'Final 1v1 Stage': The remaining 128 survivors will be teleported to an area containing 64 individual Arenas. Players will be teleported to a random arena regardless of level, location, gear etc. for a set of 7 brackets of 1v1 fights. *'Fog within the arena':All rounds up to (but not including) the Semi-Final stage (four players remaining) are given 5 minutes to fulfil their 1v1 fight, after the 5 minutes are up a damaging fog will fill the arena hitting each individual for 2 damage. For the Semi-Final and the Final, this arena fog is manually activated. Once activated, players will receive a 30 second warning, and then it will hit each individual for 2 damage. The structure is as follows: *Bracket 1: 128 players | 64 Arenas *Bracket 2: 64 players | 32 Arenas *Bracket 3: 32 players | 16 Arenas *Bracket 4: 16 players | 8 Arenas *Bracket 5: 8 players | Quarter-final *Bracket 6: 4 players | Semi-final *Bracket 7: 2 players | Final Players will be teleported with the gear, stats, and supplies that they left the mainland with. Once teleported, to the arena they will have the opportunity to access their bank chest. Players will be able to access their bank chest for 10 minutes, and this is the only opportunity they'll have to bank throughout the arena section. This bank chest also carries the option to change your spellbook. Items that are manually dropped by players cannot be picked up or traded whilst they are in these Arenas. Healing supplies will not be dropped on death. When one player remains in an Arena they will automatically be teleported to the next Arena. They will have a short period of time in which to loot from their opponent. Players who are successful at progressing beyond the first Arena will have their inventory wiped of supplies (food and potions) and for each fight thereafter we'll restore all health/stats/special attack, as well as resupplying inventories. The supplies will consist of the following, also note that if your inventory is full then any excess supplies will appear on the floor: *1x Saradomin brew (4) *2x Super restore (4) *1x Super combat (2) *1x Ranging potion (2) *13x Shark *2x Karambwan *First place will receive $20,000 *Second place will receive $10,000 *Third and Fourth place will each receive $1,000 *The remaining 12 players who make up the final 16 will receive the prize of 12 Months Membership. In response to the issue which caused approximately 160 players to experience a simultaneous logout, we announced that there'd be a clear player-facing contingency plan in place ahead of the beginning of the Finals. We have made a number of changes to the mechanics of the Permadeath stage which have been designed to ensure that we're able to take any action that we deem necessary. Protecting your IP address is entirely your responsibility. Jagex is not responsible for your IP address becoming compromised, and your connection being targeted by others. You should have a back-up connection available. An easy back-up connection can be in place by using the mobile data on your mobile device, and tethering your PC to that mobile connection. This back-up is a viable solution to not only attacks against your IP, but also against other connectivity issues. If you suspect that your IP address has become compromised, it's recommended that you contact your ISP. The majority of ISPs will change your IP address at your request. Find a customer service or technical support contact at your ISP and ask for a new IP address. If, for some reason, they will not help you change your IP address, you can attempt to force an IP change by unplugging every PC, router, modem, or other network hardware and computer from the internet for a period of 24 hours. If all of this advice doesn't yield any results then we'd recommend playing for the entirety of the Finals using your back-up connection (and sourcing a secondary back-up connection). In response to the issue which caused approximately 160 players to experience a simultaneous logout, we have made a number of changes to the mechanics of the Permadeath stage. *It is now possible for us to pause the Permadeath progression by stopping movement of the deadly fog and disabling PvP until we decide to resume play. This applies to the deadly fog phase of the Permadeath stage. *It is now possible for a player, who has not died, to log back in up to 90 seconds after logging out. There is a hard cap on the number of times a player can log back in again, so it cannot be abused by just logging out and back in again multiple times. This cap can be toggled off, but will only be done so at our discretion and cannot be done on an individual basis. *It is now possible for us to effectively pause the 1v1 stage by stopping the appearance of the deadly fog and disabling PvP until we decide to resume play. Any pausing of the 1v1 stage will pause combat in all 1v1 fights, and so will be used only at our discretion. *The banking phase of the 1v1 stage has now been increased to 10 minutes (from 5 minutes). This should be enough time to ensure you're playing with a stable connection and you have a back-up connection to hand. The changes in the section above are to help us enact the steps detailed in this contingency plan, should the situation arise. *During the deadly fog phase of the Permadeath stage, should any players experience connectivity issues which are local to them (only affecting them), then we will take no action. The ability to log back in should alleviate any need for our intervention. *During the deadly fog phase of the Permadeath stage, should we encounter any disruption which affects a significant amount of users and which cannot be resolved by players simply logging back in then we will pause the Permadeath progression. This will only be done at our discretion, and only when we are confident that doing so won't be detrimental to the outcome of the Finals. *During the Permadeath stage, should any connectivity issues arise which persistently cause multiple players to log out repeatedly, then we will remove the log in/log out cap (detailed above in Our Changes). This will only be done at our discretion, and only when we are confident that doing so won't be detrimental to the outcome of the Finals. We will re-add the log in/log out cap when comfortable with doing so. *During the 1v1 stage, should a player experience connectivity issues and log out before a fight begins, then that player has only until the fight begins to log back in. *During the 1v1 stage, should credible evidence emerge to suggest that an account is maliciously targeting other players, then we will take action against them. *We will not be able to return a player to life should they die at any point during the Permadeath stage. *We will not, at any point or under any circumstance, restart the event of the Finals. *We will endeavour to announce the results of the Finals on the night of the event (June 30th), but should more investigation be required, then the results will be announced only after the Old School team has had time to meet and review all evidence available to us.